Wanted
by JewishNinjaChick
Summary: Songfic based on the song "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes. Smutty, but sweet. TIVA. M just to be safe.


**A/N: NCIS Songfic based on the song "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes. You do not have to know the song to understand this, but it would help, and Hunter Hayes has such a nice voice. I do not own NCIS or any of Hunter Hayes's music, all I own is the thought to put the two together.**

**Notice: Don't like smut, don't read!**

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do_

Tony looked at Ziva from his seat next to her on his couch. She was focused on nothing but the movie playing on the TV in front of them, but his mind was elsewhere.

The only words in his mind were _I couldn't live without you, I guess_. Only seven words, but packed in to those seven little words was their entire story. Several years ago when Tony had intentionally gotten himself and McGee kidnapped, he had never thought going in to that situation that he would be coming home with Ziva still alive, safe and sound.

But that was years ago. So much had happened since then. He was in the present now, where he had somehow managed to gather the confidence to ask Ziva over for dinner. He had asked her casually, of course, just as a friend, but now in his mind, it was turning in to something else. It was becoming the inevitable; he hoped that she would feel this too.

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
It makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two_

He couldn't take his eyes off his partner- the partner who was still oblivious to what was going on in his mind…or was she? Ziva had to know. She always knew this type of stuff. It was like she had some strange mind reading ability, but she showed no signs of being aware as she kept her eyes locked on the television screen.

The room was completely dark except for the light coming from the TV, which illuminated Ziva's face in such a way that made Tony begin to lose all sense of control.

"I couldn't live without you, I guess," Tony said, not fully aware that his lips were now saying what his mind was thinking.

Ziva turned her focus away from the TV and looked at him.

"Did you say something, Tony?" she asked.

_Did I really just say that out loud? _Tony thought to himself.

For a moment, they just looked at each other. Tony could not tell if Ziva had heard what he said, nor could he tell if she knew what he was thinking about. She was too good at hiding her emotions.

Tony just shrugged it off, and pretended to resume watching the movie, but he was well aware of Ziva's eyes still looking in his direction.

"I cannot live without you, either, Tony," she said. It was barely more than a whisper, but Tony heard it clearly.

_So put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

Tony froze for a moment, then lifted his head and slowly turned to face her. She was still looking at him, confirming the fact that she had indeed heard what he said, and had probably been aware that his mind was not on the movie, too_. Had he said more than just those seven words? What had his lips been doing the entire time he had been thinking about Somalia?_

But now they were both looking at each other, and had all but confessed that this night would lead to more. Tony's mind raced. This was his chance; this was all or nothing.

_I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted_

Tony slowly moved closer to Ziva, testing the waters to be sure that this was what she was hinting towards. When she did not move away, but leaned closer instead, he began to feel the blood start to pulse faster through his body.

Cautiously raising his arm to cup her face in his hand, he locked his eyes on hers. Moving even closer to her, he leaned in to kiss her- their first real kiss. Sure, they had kissed when they had gone undercover, but this was nothing like that. This was _real_; it was the most honest, sincere kiss that had ever taken place on Earth, Tony was sure of it.

_I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted_

When their lips met, it was with a force that even the biggest wave hitting the largest rock could not reproduce. It was passionate, intimate, yet delicate and fragile at the same time.

Tony's hands moved from Ziva's face down to her hips as he pulled her thin, muscular frame in to his lap, their lips still crushed together.

Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist and grasped him tightly, allowing him to pick her up and carry her. The movie that was still playing on the TV was completely abandoned and forgotten as he transported her to his bedroom, which- thank god- was clean.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight  
When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

He gently set her down on the bed, rolling her on to her side so he could kiss her neck and collarbone. As he did so, his fingers searched her chest for the buttons on her shirt. Straddling her, he undid the buttons one at a time until the shirt slinked on to the floor, exposing her lacy, maroon bra. He then slid his hands down her warm waist until he reached the top of her jeans, which he unbuttoned, then slid down her tan legs.

"My turn," Ziva whispered, pushing him back so she could begin to undress him.  
_  
I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted_

Soft moans and more kisses occurred as they explored each other's bodies with their hands. Tony lay on his back while Ziva hovered over him. She kissed the top of his chest, and then placed kisses in a line down his front, stopping just before she reached his private parts. She then lifted her head, starting at the top of his chest again, working her way down the same way she had done before. However, this time she did not stop; she kissed all the way down.

_As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams_

Tony felt himself hardening at her touch. The deep groaning sound coming from the back of Ziva's throat was the sexiest noise he had ever heard in his life. Wrapping her in his arms, he pushed her over, causing them to switch positions.

Now underneath him, Ziva spread her legs, and Tony moved inside of her. She was hot and tight and, surprisingly, softer than he had imagined. He rocked back and forth, the pressure causing Ziva to arch her back before allowing her partner to push her over the edge.

_You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

The sight that Tony sees before him is enough to make him feel the same thing, and Tony wondered why he had waited so long to show her how he felt. This wasn't just another one night stand. This was different. Tony knew in that moment that this wasn't sex; it was two people becoming one, _making love_.

They both relax, and enjoy the feeling of each other's hot, sticky bodies against their own. Ziva pulls herself flush against his chest, and Tony buries his head in her hair, taking in the scent that he had loved for so long, but had never fully inhaled, at least not quite like this.

_And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
and I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And Never let you forget it_

Ziva was tired, and Tony could feel her eyelashes against his naked chest as she shut her eyes. Leaning over and pulling a blanket on top of them, he wrapped both him and his partner up.

"I love you, Ziva," he whispered in to her hair

"I love you too, Tony," she responded, then snuggled in her his chest and fell asleep.

_Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted  
'Cause you'll always be wanted_

…and there was nothing else in the world that Tony wanted more than what was in his arms. She would always be wanted.


End file.
